Transformations
by Snow White'84
Summary: COMPLETE: sequel to my story 'Into each generation a Slayer is born'. The Slayer Sarah & her friends passed an apple tree. Because they couldn't resist they climbed up the tree to get the apples. A momentous mistake as it should turn out quite soon...
1. No stealing!

Transformations

Summary: _It's a __sequel to my story 'Into each generation a Slayer is born'. __The Slayer Sarah and her friends passed an apple tree and they couldn't resist the sweet apples. And so they climbed up the tree to get these apples. __A momentous mistake as it should turn out quite soon…_

I'm not sure if the comma use is always right. I've got quite a few problems with it... And I guess with the grammar, as well. If I've made any mistakes, please let my know

1. No stealing!

On a nice and warm day Sarah, Alicia, Michelle, Catherine and Hannah went for a walk. Actually Hannah shouldn't be with them. She should get house-arrest, because she wrote a bad test in school.

They were talking about Hannah's probably still awaited house-arrest, when they passed a garden with an apple tree with beautiful red apples.

"I guess it's much exaggerated that Hannah gets house-arrest because of a 4 in chemistry! Her parents quite exactly know that she isn't just a genius in chemistry!" Michelle got upset about it. "Well, you haven't any problems in any case with that. Who used to experiment with a chemistry construction set…" Catherine meant. "Yeah, I know, I don't need to upset about it actually! Anyway, I guess it's exaggerated! If my father should do that to me I would tell him something!" "You really believe in this, don't you? When he says something, you have to do that! He tolerates no arguing!" Alicia meant. Michelle was silent a little bit sulky. "Sorry, I didn't mean it!" Alicia apologized to her little sister and shoved her gently in the side. Then she smiled at her and Michelle smiled back after a while.

"Hey, look what's there! Don't the apples look tasty?" Hannah said. She hardly took part till then in the conversation, which actually concerned her. "Uh yeah they do and how! Should we pick some?" Sarah asked. "Um, why not? I would even pick them!" Michelle replied. "I'll help you!" Hannah said. And so they climb over the fence and walked across the meadow to the tree.

Alicia and Sarah made a 'ladder' to lead them on the tree. Catherine should look out if someone would come. "Uh, just like in former times when I climbed up trees with you and we built tree houses. That was great!" Michelle raved about grinning.

But at that moment when both would pick the apples a man came out of the house what stood beside the garden. Catherine, who noticed the man at first, pointed at Alicia and Sarah with her head in this direction. When these turned around they also saw the angry man. "Ohhh shit! Come on, jump down! Someone has noticed us. Let's run away from here!" Catherine said to Hannah and Michelle.

Both jumped from the tree when the man started to scold, "What to the hell are you doing here? I can't believe it! Hurry up and leave my ground! What came to your mind? That's outrageous! Well, I will make you get a move on!" With that he ran towards them.

"Yeah, that isn't a bad idea, Catherine. He doesn't seem to be very happy about it to notice us! I don't like to become acquaintance with him by all means." Sarah said and the 5 began to run, the man behind them. He was almost as fast that he could nearly catch them. But there they reached the fence. They climb over it and moved on. The man didn't follow them any longer. He stopped at the fence, looked after the friends, who still ran away, and murmured, "Well, you will suffer for that! I'll swear you! The pinch of apples will wear off to you! Rely on it!" After that he walked with a mysterious sneer back into his house again.

After a while Hannah turned around and meant, "I guess we shook him off. Lucky! He was really furious! There we haven't done anything bad!" "Well, some people think about that quite different!" Catherine replied shrugging. "Yeah! But it's a pity that we haven't any apples, 'cause of the unpleasant incident. Not even one!" Michelle said sad. "Well, so what? The main thing is that this man didn't catch us! Who knows what he would make with us!" Alicia said and looked at her watch. "Oh no. It's already half past six. That's much too late! We should be at home at 6! There will certainly be mighty trouble!" "Uh, it won't be as bad as that! Well, and who has made fun of me about our harsh father?" Michelle said laughing and put an arm on Alicia's shoulder. "All right! I won't say anything at all about it!" Alicia promised. "I'll hope so!"

With that the friends walked home and when they were there, they already had forgotten the event.


	2. Effects

2. Effects

But the man couldn't forget it so fast and either couldn't forgive them. The friends didn't know that the man, his wife and his children could practise magic and they were wizards and witches. The man was so furious with the friends that he invented a cruel and mean plan: he 'enchanted' them with help of his family. He transformed them into 'vampires' they turned into slowly but surely.

A few days later the 'curse' began to work and the 'transformation' took place. It started with it that the friends were terrible tired during the day but were awake at night in return and they hadn't right appetite any longer for the food they got but for something else, something they didn't know yet. That was very strange with Michelle, because she didn't even touch her - usually so dearly loved - chocolate any more.

Sarah noticed first that there was something wrong with her reflection. When she stood in front of the mirror one morning before washing she saw her reflection only very hazy and 'blurred'. "Hey, what's the matter with my reflection? Um, it has to be connected with it that I haven't slept this night again and I'm even very tired now. By the way, the Vampire Hunting was quite hard as well. I'll wash myself at first. Maybe it's better then!" she murmured. But after she washed herself it still wasn't better. "What's that? Is this because of the mirror?" she wondered and tried out all mirrors in the house. But it was all the same with them: her reflection wasn't any longer that what it used to be before. It was blurred and it seemed to her as if it disappeared more and more of the mirror. "This can't be true! What's going on?" she wondered desperately. But she decided to do nothing at first. Maybe it would be better again.

Although it was quite nice weather outside the friends didn't go outside and avoided the sun, because it 'hurt' them! They only stayed in their rooms, which they blacked out, so that the sun couldn't come in. Catherine's mother spoke to Catherine about it, "Tell me, Catherine. There is so nice weather outside and you are here inside! What's the matter?" "Uh Mom, I don't like to go outside. The sun hurts me always so bad!" Catherine only replied. Her mother looked at her and thought, "Um, that's strange! It isn't so hot outside! But something is wrong with Catherine. Well, she will have a reason if she won't go outside. But I won't force her to tell it to me. She should come to me voluntary." So she left Catherine alone. But she called a doctor, who examined her about it. But he couldn't find anything. Only that she didn't respond to sunlight well.

Sarah didn't get on it better, too. She hoped so much that something positive would change at her reflection, but this wasn't in any case. On the contrary: one morning her reflection was only a shadow of herself. She couldn't stand it any longer and tried find out the reason for that. But there she didn't know at all where she should begin she went to Monsieur Londres, who meanwhile got a very close friend to her and nearly something like her father, and described him her discovery. This one listened to her story silently and turned then to his books. Sarah waited impatient in his living room. When he came back he held a black book in his hand. Sarah could read at the book the inscription 'Vampires – or the wander around Undead'. Monsieur Londres gave it to her. Sarah took it confused and asked, "What am I to do with this? I already know nearly everything about vampires! By the way, this is a quite silly title. What's this stupid book supposed to be? It certainly won't be useful with my present problem..." "Sarah, the matter is very serious. You shouldn't make fun of about it!" Monsieur Londres admonished her. "I already do it, that's why I'm laughing!" Sarah replied pointed. Monsieur Londres looked at her and continued, "Sarah, there's something I didn't tell you about vampires up to now..."


	3. New findings

3. New findings

When Sarah walked home again with the news and the book she called her friends and asked them for coming to their 'second meeting place' - a small cottage from Hannah's parents. Their 'first meeting place' is still at Monsieur Londres or at one of them. When they came it struck Sarah for the first time that her friends looked very pale and also tired and that they lost weight.

"My goodness, Sarah! What's the matter with you? And why do we meet us here in our second secret meeting place? The whole way over here Michelle has complained that the sun hurts her! But she hasn't completely understood that it also doesn't really do us very well, although we explained it her... I didn't know that you look bad as well or even a little bit worse, as I'm feeling myself! Actually, I haven't noticed it like that..." Alicia stated surprised. "Alicia, I already can speak by myself!" Michelle whispered to her sister.

Sarah nodded and meant, "Yeah, something very awful happens with us! And it has to be something that has to do just with us!" The 4 friends looked at each other confused. Sarah breathed once heavy and continued, "Well, please don't make fun of me now, but I've got say something important to you!" The friends looked at Sarah curious. "I've got the feeling that we turn into... into 'vampires'!" The friends looked at her like fallen from all clouds and Alicia meant nearly contemptuous, "What? Vampires? We should turn into vampires? Rubbish! That's absolutely impossible! What just makes you think of such a crazy idea, huh?" Sarah didn't pay attention to it and continued again, "I've sensed these changes and went to Monsieur Londres. He told me a few things I didn't know before. Besides he gave me this book here!" She held out the black book to them. "Oh yeah! Very interesting! And what's the idea of this now?" Alicia meant. Catherine, Hannah and Michelle looked at her a bit punished. "Please believe me! I'm no kidding!" Sarah defended herself. "Here in this book stands also that vampires are sleeping during the day. They are conspicuous pale and live on the blood of the living!" "Yeah, please tell us something new, ok? We already know that. Finally you even told it us. And it may be that we're tired during the day. But we're nearly always like this, above all at school. And also the Vampire Hunting is partly the reason why. It's also right that we're very pale. But this doesn't have to mean that we turn into vampires right now for that reason. And how as well?" Catherine said, who barely said a word until then.

"Does this mean that you don't believe me?! All right then! I'll prove it you: we don't take human food any longer and we want something else: blood!" "Bah! We couldn't turn into vampires! Haven't you explained us that one has to be bitten by a vampire at first and then drink the blood of the vampire, have you? I'm, Sarah, but you're kidding! Really! You're crazy! Probably the whole thing with the Vampire Hunting became too much for you!" "Hannah!" Catherine snapped at her angry. "But it's true! She isn't quite normal when she stated such a thing! Maybe she got off too much sun! Sometimes this is bad for one's health!" "Hannah, you really ought to be ashamed of yourself!" Michelle meant now. Sarah, who didn't get this, said while she had leaf through the book, "This is another point! As you then probably know as well vampires avoid the sun and the sunlight! It can kill them! And that was why Michelle moaned. And be honest: when were you outside in the sun for the last time?" Hannah only shook her head contemptuous. "Why don't you actually believe me? Just look once into the mirror then I hope you will finally believe me!" So the 4 girls looked into the mirror and froze. "Well, what do you see? I'll tell you: you see nothing, absolutely nothing at all!" They stared unbelieving into the mirror, in which they actually expected to see their reflections! But they didn't see them.

"What... what does this mean?" Catherine asked nearly soundless. "That, what I try to tell you all the time! We turn into vampires!" "But...but how is this possible? We don't have a reflection..." Michelle said. "Don't tell me now that you didn't notice it in former times!" Michelle shook her head and meant slowly, "No, I didn't notice it! I don't look often into a mirror..." "That's true! I know that Michelle use very rarely a mirror! Well, rarely is said too much, actually nearly not at all! Natural beauty..." Alicia confirmed shrugging. Catherine and Hannah shook their heads as well.

"That's now clear enough! We turn into vampires!" "But how and why?" Hannah asked. "Yeah, haven't you always said persistently that one only can turn into a vampire when one is bitten by a vampire and then drink also the blood of the vampire?" Catherine considered. "Well, this is just it what Monsieur Londres has hidden me! He said that there's still another possibility to turn into a vampire. You already know the other one. But it will only 'transmit' in this way, just like a disease. One can turn into a vampire when one is enchanted of a power or is covered with a curse or other things like that." "Uh and why weren't we told this even much sooner?" Alicia asked pointed. "I didn't know it earlier as well!" Sarah replied. "Well, that's all quite nice and fine, but there are still the remaining questions: who has done it to us, why has the one done it and how we get 'normal' again? I don't like to live as 'vampire'!" Michelle stated. An embarrassed silence followed this question. Hannah murmured into this silence, "Above all just imagine this situation: the Slayer and her 'helper' as vampires. As these creatures they actually even hunt... really too crass!"

Sarah explained, "Yeah, well, actually we aren't 'real' vampires as we know them yet! Only when you've bitten a human and sucked the whole blood and this one dies because of the heavy loss of blood you'll become a vampire. Well, and you just need the vampire teeth for that. And as long as you haven't these yet nothing actually should happen." She read further in the book. "Ah, there it is: the curse, which turns one into a vampire, can be broken. Provided that the 'Sorcerer' - well this one, who spoke the curse over the 'vampire-to-be' - has written down the curse and the 'return curse' as well somewhere and the poor 'cursed one' hasn't bitten and killed any human!" "Well, that's great! Now we only have to find this 'Sorcerer' and the return curse! No problem! We already know who this Sorcerer is! Well, no need to worry!" Alicia meant mocking and shook her head vigorous.

Sarah said, as if she hasn't heard Alicia's remark, "Um, I suggest that we stay in here the next days, 'cause I think that we shouldn't stay with our families!" „Of course not!" Hannah cut her short. "If we tell our families what's the matter with us they wouldn't believe us and pronounce us crazy! Then we were ready for a committal for the mental hospital, in their opinion... Shall we get also coffins according to real vampires, sleeping during the day and then go on the Hunting at night? But not at the Vampire Hunting, but now at the Human Hunting!" Hannah shouted furious, jumped up of her chair and wandered back and forth. The others were saddened silent. Sarah watched Hannah thinking. After a while she sat down again and sighed. "Don't forget, Hannah, that you only can turn back with a 'pure heart'!" "Yeah, yeah, IF we can turn back at all!" Hannah said bad-tempered. "Uh, don't hang your head, Hannah!" Alicia tried to comfort Hannah and put a hand on her shoulder. Hannah only looked at her pitiful and close to tears. "No, seriously! I think Hannah's suggestion with the coffins isn't that bad! It lends the whole thing here the certain something, more feeling and so on! Don't you think so, too?! We can also barricade the windows, so that no sun could come in!" Catherine said really enthusiastic. "Uhh, noo, stop it! Nobody gets me into such a thing! Not after nearly exactly this would happen to me with Krakatau and his servants!" Michelle warded off heavily. "Yeah, right. By the way, don't you think that this is a little too macabre?" Alicia asked now. They still talked quite a while about the pros and cons of the suggestion, until they finally decided against it. But they would barricade the windows. After that they walked home again and returned about at nightfall with their belongings. Mostly pieces of memories, but also blankets, candles, cushions, clothes, books and so on and boards and wood.

They told lies to their families, so that they could come in the cabin with the luggage at all. They told them that they all would be alone without their families and for that they wanted to sleep all together in the cabin. Because they always give a talk to them that they have to stand on own legs one day. With this reasons the families admitted defeat and they allowed it them.

They nailed up the windows with the wood, the boards and the laths, which they brought with themselves. Until they covered their beds, which only consisted of simple mattresses, and furnished the cabin as comfortable as possible, the night was almost already over and the sun rose soon. Then they were ‚dead tired' and laid on their mattresses and also fell asleep already soon.


	4. Doubts, tears and comfort

4. Doubts, tears and comfort

Later in the afternoon Alicia and Catherine woke up at the same time and couldn't sleep any longer. That was why they got up. Their other friends were still sleeping on the quite inconvenient mattresses.

Catherine lighted a candle and sat down at the table with Alicia. They wouldn't wake up the others and let them sleeping. That was why they waited. Catherine stared into the light of the candle until she suddenly interrupted the silence. "What do you think, Alicia, how long we will go through this? How long we have to take part in this? Will we ever find the 'Sorcerer', so that we finally are free from the curse?" Catherine asked quiet and looked at Alicia. "I don't know, Catherine. I wish it would be just a bad dream and that all this here doesn't happen!" she answered her. "What is if... if we don't find this Sorcerer and so we never lose the curse? Then it will only be a question of time until our urge for blood gets too unbearable and we'll kill each other or even worse someone else, won't it? And I'm scared of it!" Catherine said and began to cry. "Oh, Catherine. You don't have to be afraid! I would you protect from it, if it should really be necessary! Besides, they're our friends. They never would do us or others anything! And we both won't do anything to anybody as well!" Alicia embraced her friend.

"Yeah, Catherine! Alicia is right! We won't do us or even someone else anything! I'll promise you!" Alicia frightened. "Michelle! My god! You frightened me! How long are you awake?" "Um, quite a while. I couldn't sleep any more! To be honest, I listened to you!" Michelle replied and stepped out of the darkness into the bright candle light. "Don't worry, Catherine, we'll find the Sorcerer!" Michelle now turned to her friend. Alicia watched her sister. She frightened when she recognized at the candle light how pale her sister already was and she had dark rings under her eyes. She shortly embraced her kid sister. Michelle sat down to the both and they were silent until also Hannah and Sarah woke up after a while and sat beside them. The 5 talked to each other. But the atmosphere was still very depressed.


	5. Uninvited guests

5. Uninvited guests

Iin the meantime, already 3 days and nights went by in which the 5 friends were in the cabin. Monsieur Londres has promised to care about the problem and find a way as they would become 'normal' again. But he has neither reported to them up to now nor did he appear with them.

Later in the afternoon of the fourth day the friends were already awake and talked to each other, were reading or were thinking! "Tell me, how do you hold out it actually without any food?" Alicia asked now. "Oh, please, don't talk about food, above all not about sweets! I'm getting sick only when I'm thinking of it!" Michelle only meant after that. The others laughed, because they all knew that Michelle is partial to sweets! Only Hannah was silent and didn't laugh.

She woke up at first today. She felt something strange in her mouth. When she touched it with her fingers, she felt that she cut herself, she did bleed. She felt the vampire teeth! "Now here it goes! We are vampires! Better said, I am a vampire, 'cause I guess that the others don't have these teeth yet! Oh god! I better don't tell them about it! Why do I have them? How much I wish that this wouldn't be true and I could go out without doubts to the sun and don't be afraid that I could be killed by its rays!" Hannah thought and was really silent about it. Now she considered if she should maybe tell them.

The others didn't notice first that Hannah was so quiet. But Alicia noticed it soon and asked worried, "Hey Hannah, what's the matter? You look sad. Something wrong?" Hannah looked at her, shook her head in time and thought, "No, I can't tell them! They've enough to fight with the whole situation! There I haven't to burden them with that, too!" They talked a little about this and that.

So they didn't notice that they were pursued. A few youth, 2 girls and 2 boys, from the class of the friends thought it more than strange, how the friends did behave lately, because they skipped school for a long time. The youth would find out why the friends skipped school and so they observed the friends and followed them to the cabin. Now they stopped in front of it and thought about a plan.

The youth heard the conversations of the friends. "All right! They're all in here apparently! Well, then we'll see why they all skip school! Are you ready?" one of the girls called Mandy meant and nodded to the other youth called Evelyn, Benjamin and Patrick, the leader of this group.

Patrick put himself in front of the cabin and shouted, "Hey! We know that you're all in there! Come out! If you shouldn't notice yet, we've see through you! So, come out and tell us why you skip school! Don't deny! Don't try even it!"

The 5 friends frightened. "Who...who is that?" Catherine asked fearful. "Um, it sounds like Patrick and his group!" Hannah stated strangely and made a face. Suddenly they heard a loud rumble against the wall of the cabin, which became more and louder. The group threw stones against it. "What are they doing? Are they crazy?" Alicia scolded. Suddenly it was silent at all.

There Patrick shouted again, "Hannah! Hannah, we know that you are also in there! Guess who's here, too! Well, do you know? Evelyn! Come out! She really would like to see you! She would like to be your friend!" Evelyn looked at Patrick completely surprised at first, then really mad, gave him a strong push into his rips and hissed at him angry, "What's that? I will see her, she of all people? You're crazy! This isn't true at all! Why are you talking such rubbish?" "Gee, Evelyn! Never mind! We know that you don't want to have anything to do with Hannah or the others. Don't get upset about it so artificially! That's just a trick that she comes out. We finally want to know why they don't go to school and Hannah is the most talkative among them. She hardly can keep a secret to herself." Patrick explained. "Um, or do you perhaps like Hannah better than us and it's true what we pretend! Well, what's the matter? Hannah is quite nice, don't you think so?" Benjamin, who heard Evelyn, asked relative pointed. "What? Well, if you think... I don't think so! You're crazy, really!" Evelyn said insulted and was silent.


	6. The tragedy approaches

6. The tragedy approaches

The friends in the cabin looked at each other.

Hannah, who was teased very often by the group around Patrick because of Evelyn since this one was condemned one day by their teacher to do a project with Hannah, rolled her eyes and groaned a little bit mad, "Uh no, not this as well! Isn't it enough that we turn slowly into vampires? Is it necessary that Patrick appears here with his group, too? Well, wait, I'll show them!" With that she got up from her chair. "Hey, what are you doing?" Michelle asked. "Well, give them a piece of my mind, what else? And that's right now!" Hannah said determined and 'bared' her teeth: the sharp and long canine teeth appeared! Her friends frightened.

Even before they could say or do something Hannah was already walked to the door and set off outside. There Alicia composed herself again and shouted after Hannah, without moving, "No, Hannah! Stay here, you can't go outside! Think about the sun! It still isn't evening..." Then Alicia grabbed her by the arm, but Hannah only hissed at her and broke away. Alicia stayed for fear.

Then Hannah rushed more or less outside. But fortunately the sun was disappeared in this moment behind a big dark cloud.

"Oh my god! Did you see? Did you see her teeth? She already has the teeth! She's almost already a vampire..." Catherine stammered stunned. "Hannah! My god, Hannah!! Come back! Please..." Alicia shouted after her, but this one wouldn't listen to her and walked now directly towards Evelyn and her friends. They looked at Hannah quite surprised.

"Hey, Hannah! What do you look like? Do you made a night of it or use the wrong make-up?" Mandy said and couldn't help but giggle. Hannah punished her with a cold and angry glance. "Gee, say something! We don't know you quite so silent! Hey, Evelyn, now come here. Hannah came out only because of you! She won't bite you! Maybe you get to know each other better now and get along well!" Patrick said.

"Oh no, we have to do something. The sun will kill her! I have to go to her!" Catherine, who was now awaked from the daze completely, would run to the door, but Alicia held her tight, pressed her back on her chair again and said, "No, Catherine! Not you as well! For you it's dangerous, too, you remember? I will go and help her!" "But..." Michelle objected and tears collected in her eyes. "Don't worry, Michelle! Nothing will happen to me!" Alicia answered and turned towards the door.

Catherine jumped up and would run to the door, too nun. Michelle and Sarah glanced at each other and held Catherine tight. "Hey, let me go! I have to go to her! Please... or she will die!" "No. Alicia will help her! Not you! You stay here!" Michelle said gasping, because she has trouble to hold Catherine tight, this one defended herself very much.


	7. Disobey your desire!

7. Disobey your desire!

Meanwhile Hannah still was silent in front of the group and glanced at them only cold. "Come on, say something! Is something wrong with you?" Benjamin asked. The whole thing slowly became too silly to him. Hannah didn't answer. Instead she hissed and opened her mouth. The group stared at the now appearing vampire teeth. "What, to the devil, is that? What's going on here?" Evelyn asked. "Quite right, the devil! May I introduce myself? I'm an envoy of the devil!" Hannah said strangely and came closer to Evelyn. This one yielded back a little for fear. But not far enough, because Hannah grabbed Evelyn quickly at the shoulders and got closer to her neck.

In this moment Alicia came out of the cabin. She understood the Situation immediately and shouted at Hannah, "No, Hannah! Let her go! Are you crazy? Don't! You only ruin yourself with that!" Catherine, who heard the screams of her friend, shouted at Hannah begging, "No, please, Hannah! Don't do that! Leave them alone! Stay with us! Please, don't leave us! Come back again!"

In the meantime Alicia ran to Hannah, but too late. Hannah held Evelyn, who defended herself, even tighter, got closer to her neck and bit. Then she began to suck her blood. Evelyn winced and groaned, "Ah, what are you doing there? Stop it! That hurts! Ouch!" "No!" screamed Alicia and pulled Hannah away from Evelyn abruptly. Hannah fell to the ground rough. Evelyn slumped down slowly. "What comes to your mind? Probably you want to become one right now by all means, huh? If I didn't come now, you probably would have killed her! How could you only do such a thing? Are you out of your mind? You really ought to be ashamed of yourself to obey without any doubts your desire! I even know that it's very difficult, but the others control themselves at least! If you don't feel ashamed about it, I'll do it! The others certainly as well! How could you?" Alicia snapped at Hannah. This still sat at the ground and stared at Alicia sulked. "No, what would have happened..." she said with a shake of her head and turned to Evelyn.

She kneeled beside the girl, which was in a shock obviously. Evelyn watched confused from Alicia to Hannah and back. "Are you ok?" Alicia asked a bit worried. Evelyn only looked at her and stammered, "What... what did just happen? Ouch..." She touched her neck with a distorted face. Then she stared at her hand. It was full of blood! "Uh, I'm... I'm bleeding..." "Here! Press it on the wound!" Alicia gave her a handkerchief and helped her to get up.

Then she led Evelyn to Benjamin, who stood next to them, pressed Evelyn into his arms and said, "Hold her tight! Otherwise she will collapse again! She's very weak on the legs! She needs a rest now! Don't worry, she'll recover soon again! And now leave! Beat it!" Alicia looked at the group, which still stood there motionless.

Suddenly the sun came out again and fell directly at Hannah. This felt the sun rays and began to scream, "Ah, no, don't! Go away! You hurt me! Help, Alicia, I... the sun..." "I'm coming, hold out!" Alicia rushed to her and bent over her protective although she had also heavy pain from the sun. "What's going on here at all, huh? Are we in the wrong movie? What happens here?" Mandy asked. She slowly woke up from the daze.

"I said you should beat it!! Well, come on now!" "Hey, keep cool! Never mind! Come on you guys, we'll leave. But just wait, we'll find out, what's going on with Hannah and you at all! Rely on it!" Patrick said and left. His friends followed him with a last glance at Alicia and Hannah, who still did hide crouched from the sun.

When the group were gone Alicia rose with a distorted face, helped Hannah to get up and hissed at her, while she pulled Hannah in the direction to the cabin, "So, and you come in here again! We have to talk!" Hannah allowed it weakly. When they arrived at the cabin Catherine could break away and ran to both. "What have you done? I was so worried about you..." Catherine said, embraced Hannah and began to sob. "I... I don't know what's got into me! I don't know how it could happen at all that I've forgotten myself! I'm... I'm really sorry! I didn't mean it. I only would revenge myself on Evelyn a little bit... uh..." Hannah sobbed now and sank to the ground. "Hannah!" "Oh, no, that was probably a little bit too much for her..." Alicia said, uncertain if she meant now the sun, Evelyn's blood or the whole excitement with the situation with that. "Could you lay her down on her mattress?" she asked and looked at Michelle, Catherine and Sarah, which nodded right now and began to carry the unconscious Hannah on her mattress. When they have finished this, they looked at Alicia interrogative.

This one sighed. Then she would go to Hannah when Catherine seized her friend by the arm and held her tight. "Alicia, what happened outside exactly? Please, tell me!" Alicia looked at her friend and asked, "Do you really want to know it?" Catherine nodded. When Sarah and Michelle nodded as well Alicia started with a sigh, "Well, Hannah jumped at Evelyn's neck, proverbial!" "Has she also... I mean, her teeth... did... did she bite Evelyn? Did she suck her blood?" Catherine became quiet. Alicia nodded. "Yes, she did! But I could break her away from Evelyn! Otherwise she certainly would have killed Evelyn!" "Oh, my god! I only hope that she hasn't... too much blood... um, you know, even that it wasn't so much to turn her into a vampire finally!" "Um, no, I don't think so! Ok, it was even more than it would be necessary at all, but Evelyn seemed to be quite all right to me as if she would suffer very much from the loss of blood. By the way, Evelyn has to die to find that out! And so much wasn't her loss of blood yet!" "Well, that's calms me down a little!" Catherine meant. Alicia embraced her friend and smiled at her and the others encouraged. They smiled back.

And really: after a day and a night Hannah was feeling well again.


	8. The way out of the darkness

8. The way out of the darkness

A week went by again. In this week these vampire-typical teeth grew also on the other 'young-vampires'.

But the incident with Evelyn shouldn't be the only one. Because in this week the true tragedy happened!

The friends were awake during the night, as many nights before, and talked to each other. "Have you actually thought about it who theoretically could be our Sorcerer?" Alicia asked into the some time ago arose silence. "Um, I already went through everything several times, up to the moment where we realized the unmistakable signs for the first." Catherine said. "And? Are you notice something there? If so, what?" Michelle asked now. "Yeah, I noticed something extreme interesting." The others listened curious.

"Actually we've done relative rarely something beyond the school and the Vampire Hunting. I conclude from it that it has to be something what happened only by day. Or at the Vampire Hunting, but I don't think that's what matters." The others nodded in the darkness. "There only one thing came to my mind. One thing that could have come to another end! I mean the thing with the apples and the angry man! Do you remember?" Catherine continued. "Of course I remember it! How could you just forget this? As furious as he was at that time..." Sarah remembered now and saw the pictures in front of her again. "Yeah, he chased us away when we, Hannah and I, would pinch the apples! I mean, what would he have done with us when he caught us?" "Um, I don't want to think about that..." Alicia replied. "Right, that was actually the only situation, which was quite ‚exciting' and unusual! And a few days later we noticed these signs! And there actually wasn't anything between this unpleasant meeting and the appearance of the signs!" Sarah stated. "This means that this man with the apples..." "...is our Sorcerer!" Hannah finished Michelle's sentence. "Yeah, I also came to this end!" Catherine admitted. "Uhh, it must annoy the man really hard that we dared to get his apples that he turned us just into vampires or let us turn!" Michelle said. "Well, we don't know how he did this to us. We don't know anything about him." Sarah meant. "Right! We only know where he lives. That's just all!" Alicia replied. "I even didn't know before that there's a house at all! And that where we even live some years here..." Michelle said and reveled in old memories once again.

"Whoa, uhh! Do you know what? I'm terrible tired now!" Catherine meant yawning. "No wonder it's almost..." Sarah said and looked at the clock. "...five o'clock." "The 'nearly-vampire-existence' gets even slowly on my nerves! Do the things go with you the same as well?" Catherine said. The others nodded in agreement. "Well, so what! Good night, um, probably good morning is better! I mix this up, too! Uh, it doesn't matter. Anyhow, have a nice sleep! And dream anything beautiful." Alicia said and at the last sentence she looked to her kid sister, who already laid there with closed eyes and a blessed smile played around her mouth. After that the others fell asleep, too. But only Hannah couldn't find any sleep at first and thought about some things.

Only when she heard the first birds chirp around outside and slight silhouettes of the morning sun shone through the small gaps of the boards she also fell asleep exhausted. But even after only few hours she startled up from her restless nightmare sleep again, soaked in sweat. She looked at the clock: 12 o'clock noon. She shook her head and got up.

Then her glance fell down at her still deep sleeping friends. At first she watched Catherine. Then she looked to the both sisters Michelle and Alicia. But her glance rested on Sarah. "Is this fair? The Slayer become this, what she actually even hunts! And that's all just my fault! If I haven't been threatened with house-arrest on this day, we wouldn't ever go to this house, on this day I saw the apple tree..." Hannah thought.

Then she sighed softly and sat down at the table, the head leaned on her hands. Then she took a sheet, a pen and set her thoughts into words. When she finished she thought about her plan throughout the day while the others were still sleeping. Finally it was afternoon.

Hannah only waited for the sunset and then she could carry out her plan. She only has to suspect that her friends will wake up in time. But these were going to sleep in the morning so 'early' that they caught up on the sleep and slept a little bit longer than usually. She didn't have to expect Monsieur Londres that he would think of the idea and come to visit them. Because this one looked after them not only one time up to now and left them simply alone. That was why she guessed that he wouldn't come today as well.

The sun went down slowly now. Hannah waited until it disappeared completely and the sky was covered in gentle blue, which would soon turn into deep night blue.

She read in Sarah's book to 'beat the time to death'. Around 2 o'clock in the night she felt ready and sneaked outside with a glance at her still sleeping friends. She walked slowly and measured to the house of the Sorcerer. She was determined to go to him and break the curse.


	9. A question of honour

9. A question of honour

No half an hour later Alicia woke up at first of the friends. Her glance fell right now at the empty mattress of Hannah beside hers. She got up and looked around searching in the cabin but she didn't find her.

"Hey, Sarah, Catherine, Michelle, wake up! Hannah is away!" "Huh, what... what's the matter? Alicia? Hannah is away? What do you mean with 'away'?" Catherine asked and rubbed sleepily through her eyes and yawned. "Well, just away!" "I don't understand..." Catherine said still sleepily.

Michelle, who was more awaken in the meantime than Catherine and also got up, found the letter. "Look, here's a letter!" she said, opened it and read out aloud, "Hey Catherine, Alicia, Michelle and Sarah! When you find this letter I won't be here in the cabin any longer. I'm on the way to the house of the Sorcerer! I went through this plan so often today during the whole day and finally decided then: I'll go there and get the curse to turn us back into humans again! I'll explain it: I'll do it as well to repay the thing with Evelyn again. I exposed you to danger with that and hurt you. By the way, I think I'm to blame for this! Because of me we passed by this house on the everything decisive day, because of me we walked to the tree, were chased away by the man and were turned as revenge into this, what we are now or will be if nothing will happen! That's why I want to set this to an end now! It's not fair that the Slayer turns into this, what she actually hunts! See you soon, your faithful friend Hannah! By the way: I hope when you read my letter, I will be back again with the formula or at least I'm well on the way to become human finally again! If I'm not back again till then please don't follow me - if possible! I'll make it alone!"

"That can't be true! She really went to the Sorcerer..." Michelle said surprised. "Uh, we shouldn't have talked about it yesterday!" "Don't reproach yourself with that, Catherine!" Sarah tried to comfort her friend. "But I started this subject..." "Anyway! Maybe we should have gone to sleep sooner, and then we wouldn't have slept so long and could have talked Hannah out of doing it or accompanied her at least! Because I think her plan is quite courageous and understandable." Alicia meant now as well. "Courageous and understandable?" Sarah snorted contemptuous. "I only hope the Sorcerer doesn't discover Hannah..." Catherine murmured. "Yeah, and let's hope he also doesn't know how to kill a vampire... otherwise she has got an enormous problem!" Michelle said and swallowed. "I guess the Sorcerer already knows that! Otherwise, how should he turn us into vampires if he has no idea about it?" "Unfortunately, you're probably right, Alicia." Sarah said. "Uh and the thought to go behind her didn't come to you mind yet?" Catherine asked. "Um, no, I don't think so that we should go behind her! That's her expressed request!" Alicia meant. "I don't care, request more or less. She's in danger if she doesn't know that she could be killed when the Sorcerer discovers her..." "It's all right, Catherine. We'll go behind her, but just not now! Let's give her just a little time! She isn't too long away yet!" Alicia replied. "What? We're still waiting? And what is if the Sorcerer will find her then?" Catherine asked unbelieving...


	10. You’re not alone!

10. You're not alone!

Meanwhile Hannah arrived at the house long ago.

She breathed out once more, climbed over the fence and sneaked to the house. While she thought about how she should come into the house at all she noticed an open window. There it was a sultry night the inhabitants left carelessly a window open. Hannah was glad about it and climbed in. Now she stood a moment undecided at the dark hall. Then she walked, as magical lured, directly towards a door and opened it carefully. She ended up in the room of the daughter of the Sorcerer.

"Fortunately, nobody's here, actually strange! It's far after midnight and they don't sleep yet. Actually, why I walked at first into this room? That's very strange... I wonder if I'll probably find the curse here." Hannah whispered and walked up to the completely packed bookshelf. "Uh, the books are only about occultism and stuff like that! Uh, here's also a book about vampires! Maybe there's something about the curse..." She took the book from the shelf and began to read it impressed. She became so absorbed in the book that she completely forgot everything around her. Even when she suddenly heard footsteps, which came closer, she dropped the book and listened to the steps. Then she put the book hurried at the bureau and hid herself.

There the door was opened and the daughter came into the room. After she switched the light on her glance fell down right now at the book. In a way of reflex she reached for the stake on the table and started to search for Hannah.

Hannah was terrible scared and trembled, because she did know very well that she could be killed, if she'll be discovered. The girl came closer to her hiding place. Hannah thought, "If I maybe should bite the one, who comes there? But where shall I knowfrom how much blood I can take to avoid that I kill him and complete the transformation into a vampire that way? Um, maybe it's better to let it be, better safe than sorry! I don't want to risk something!" There the daughter came to her hiding place.

When she saw Hannah, who trembled for fear, she only sneered mocking and said scornful, "Yeah what do we have there? Isn't this one of the vampires-to-be? What gets me the honour? Are you perhaps searching for the curse? There I have to disappoint you. That isn't with me! And now come out there! And no stupidities! Otherwise I have to use this to you! You certainly know what this here is and what I can do to you with it, don't you?" Hannah nodded slowly, stared fearful at the stake and said heavy swallowing, "Yeah, I know! But I don't want to feel it!" "Come on!" the girl said, grabbed Hannah's arm and pulled her out of her hiding place. "Don't dare to bite me! This crucifix will keep you from it!" With that she pointed at her - although reversed - crucifix on her necklace, but it was a crucifix yet.

She seized Hannah tighter, held the stake directly at her heart, pulled her with herself and shouted, "Daddy, Daddy! Come here! We've get visit! Guess who comes to visit us at such a late time!" The Sorcerer came for the calls of his daughter. When Hannah saw him she had to swallow again. "Uh, what do you know? One of the little apple-thieves! As you can recognize without difficulty our curse hasn't miss its effect! I suppose that you're in search of this, aren't you?" With that he held a small scroll in front of her. Hannah could read on it: 'The vampire - curse'. "What... what have you planned with me now?" Hannah stammered. Instead of an answer she got a heavy slap in the face from the Sorcerer, which made her silent for short time.


	11. Rescue at the last moment

11. Rescue at the last moment

"No, not this way, but..." Alicia began. "No 'but'! I'll go now! I just can't wait any longer for it that she finally comes back! Do you come along with me?" Catherine turned now at the three girls, who looked at each other and then rose up. So the 4 young vampires set off to the house of the Sorcerer. In the meantime it was already 4 o'clock and they should hurry up a bit, because at the latest the sun will rise at half past 5. They wouldn't think about it at all, what this means to them.

Suddenly the son of the Sorcerer shouted from downstairs, "Daddy, there are the others!" "The others? Which others? Perhaps my friends?" Hannah thought and lifted her head a little. She still was a little dazed from the extremely hard slap. "Bring her out of here! We want to meet our other visitors halfway and welcome them accordingly!" the Sorcerer said to his daughter. The girl pushed Hannah in front of her, the stake always rested in front of Hannah's heart, to shove it perhaps into it!

They were coming out of the door, when the 4 girls left the fence behind and walked up to the house. "Oh no! Hannah! They caught her!" Catherine meant. They came slowly towards the Sorcerer and his daughter with Hannah.

When they were about a few steps von them away the Sorcerer lifted his Hand and said, "Stop, no step further! Otherwise I'll command my daughter to stake your friend. Then she'll be dead!" The friends looked at Hannah sympathetically. Hannah trembled for fear. A few tears rolled down her pale cheeks! "You didn't come here certainly only because of her, but also for that reason, do you?" With that he held the scroll with the curse in front of them again. "The vampire - curse... What are we going to do now?" Michelle whispered.

"I've got a plan! I read in the book that the reactions of a vampire are faster and more precise than the ones of a human! I'll also knock over the Sorcerer, steal his paper and hit the stake out of the hand of the girl!" Catherine said quietly. "What? Are you crazy? This will never work! That's much too dangerous and besides absolutely impossible! How will you make it in such a short time?" Alicia protested. "But in the book there stood..." "Catherine, since when you act according to books? By the way, this book isn't plausible at all! It's a lie, what stands there! It's a book for children, a kind of a fairytale! You can't believe them by all means, they're not true! It has nothing to explain, nothing real!" Alicia replied very doubtful and looked at Michelle and Sarah. "Um, so Catherine isn't completely wrong. It's true that the reactions of a vampire are just a little bit more precise than the ones of a human. But I only know that from the 'normal' vampires. I don't know what about us with it... Anyhow, I didn't notice anything of the kind on me up to now!" Sarah explained. "Then just suggest something better than that! But hurry up! Think about the sun, too! We have to rescue Hannah!" "Well, all right, there's really not so much time left for us! And unfortunately I can't offer you something else as well!" Alicia gave up. "Great! Maybe there's just a small glimmer of truth in the book and at all... That would be really much helpful now!" Sarah said. "I hope so for all of us!" Michelle agreed. "Please count up to 3." Catherine turned now to Alicia. This one nodded and started to count slowly. "1... 2... 3..."

Then Catherine ran off and could even do that what she meant. Only with the daughter she made a little mistake! The girl, that was surprised by Catherine after all, reacted fast as well and could push the stake even into Hannah's body, but fortunately not into her heart. "Ahhh..." Hannah screamed and fell with heavy pain to the ground. "Hannah!" "Catherine, hurry up! Read the curse, it's getting light any moment now!" Alicia called to her.

Catherine took the paper and read: 'vampire - curse: backwards'. She read it aloud, "... you came and you'll go!" "No!" the Sorcerer screamed, who was unable to walk shortly after the push, and would rush to Catherine to take the scroll away from her again. But it was already too late. At first the Sorcerer and his daughter got inconspicuous and finally disintegrated completely into air, after that it got on with the house the same way. When the smoke, which was released by the disappearance, disintegrated there was only a large emptiness on that place where the house once stood.

After the house and the inhabitants disappeared the friends returned to humans again. They also sense this. Right in time, because in this moment the bright morning sun broke through the deep night and shone directly on them. A little bit later and they would be fallen victim to the deadly rays of the sun! The friends rushed to Hannah, who lay at the ground. "Hannah!" She opened her eyes slowly, looked Catherine into the eyes and asked weakly, "Uh, Catherine, I feel something. Are we perhaps humans again? Are we really freed from the curse and quite normal humans?" "Yeah, Hannah, we are! Don't talk so much!" Meanwhile Michelle called an ambulance, which also arrived at the place in this moment. Hannah came into the hospital. There she was supported appropriately. And the next day she could go home again.

After that the friends nearly always out in the sun and enjoyed it as in former times. When they met Evelyn and her friends after one week, they - above all Evelyn - looked shocked at the friends, better said only at Hannah, and ran away. "You gave them a mighty fright!" Alicia meant laughing to Hannah. "Why? Did they perhaps run away because of me?" Hannah asked, acting innocent. "What have I just done to them?" But there she suddenly had to start laughing and the others joined in happy, cheerful and overenthusiastic. So they were as happy as they were before again!

They went to school and at night to the Vampire Hunting again. And they never ever want to 'steal' apples from unknown people, they swore it to themselves!


	12. …and the struggle continues!

12. …and the struggle continues!

"Peep, peep, peep" Sarah thought about where this sound could come from. There again: "Peep, peep, peep" "What could that be?" she wondered, turned around and opened her eyes...

There she saw something flash red on and out: 07:00. She groaned, "Oh for heaven's sake..." Then she turned the alarm off and rose up slowly. She scratched her head thoughtful and murmured, "Was everything perhaps just a dream? But it seemed so real to me... I'll ask Monsieur Londres after school about it..." With that she got dressed, had a quick breakfast and set off to school…

While she walked with her friends to Monsieur Londres she informed them about her dream. "...and then I woke up!" she just finished. "Oh, Sarah, don't you mean as well that this sounds a bit odd? I guess you maybe haven't bear the whole thing with Krakatau and his servants the day before yesterday and now you're worried about it!" Hannah meant. Sarah winced at these words. Hannah meant something like that also in her dream... "Please, you have to believe me... Yeah, I already know that this sounds odd, but the dream was so real..." Sarah tried to convince her friends.

They came to Monsieur Londres house in the meantime. When this let they in Sarah told him about her dream, too. He listened silent. When Sarah finished she watched him full of expectation.

"Well, Sarah, this phenomenon you reported, isn't unusual for the Slayer. I've read many reports from Watchers, which kept 'dream-diaries' of their Slayers. As you certainly know and feel the Slayer has special strengths. She's very special in herself. So it isn't surprising that she has other dreams. These dreams are often very real and you should take them very seriously. Besides they should be interpreted thorough." "Does that mean you believe me that this dream was very real?" Sarah asked surprised. "Yes of course I believe you! The dreams of the Slayer are taken very seriously. Mostly they predict the future or point at that at least. Do you remember at the dream of Valerie, one of the previous Slayers, don't you?" When Sarah nodded Monsieur Londres continued, "This dream didn't show you the future, but the past. But this had also a special meaning. It led you to your duty. So the dreams of the Slayer are a kind of a prophecy."

"Well, does it mean now with that dream that we will turn into vampires?" Alicia concluded from it. "Well, it doesn't have to mean this at all. It can mean something else as well. But I've never heard from a curse to turn someone into a vampire, without getting in touch with one before. I won't commit myself to it now, 'cause I will work on the interpretation." Monsieur Londres answered and turned to his books.

"But why should we turn into vampires? And above all 'how' if it doesn't work with a curse... I mean we're always very careful at the Hunting and by the way quite successful!" Michelle replied. When the others looked at her strangely she only shrugged and meant, "What? Well, tell me why we make such a fuss about it. Maybe it isn't anything and only wrong alarm. This could be, couldn't it? And we only sacrifice our precious time with the investigation of such a stupid dream. Sorry for that. But other things, maybe more important things, could get lost that way. Don't you think so? By the way it won't happen anything at all! Believe me!"

None of them suspected the least at this moment that this naive expressed remark by Michelle would have be taken seriously and it could come even worse...


End file.
